


Christmas Surprises

by niennavalier



Series: Reminiscing the Past [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Paris (City), Post Season 4, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas in Paris filled with hot chocolate, lights, and snowball fights. Pure unabashed fluff.</p>
<p>OR: This was supposed to be published last year I'm sorry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I actually got something done! So, just an FYI, Taylor and Valon are staying in an ex Paradius safe house, a little ways outside of Paris   
> (something I'm gonna explain in later one-shots, I promise).
> 
> And wishing everybody a happy holiday!! Hope you all enjoy!

              The city had been quiet for a while now, quite the contrast to its normally bustling streets and sidewalks, filled with residents and tourists alike. Blackness spread out across the sky, the sun had set hours earlier, parents putting their children to bed earlier, bidding them sweet dreams of sugar plums and candy canes with anticipation of the day to come. Anticipation for the next morning, to find presents galore laid out beneath the tree, and pure happiness radiant throughout the entire city.

              Now, what did that feel like? Truly? Honestly, she couldn’t be entirely sure. Christmas during her childhood had never been exactly the normal type. While it was perhaps far from abusive, it was definitely tense, nervous energy heightening everyone’s senses. It’d always been this delicate dance, trying to make sure things all went “right” – whatever that had meant to her parents. Needless to say, it wasn’t traditional in even the slightest. Sure, there had been her time with Corey, but they hadn’t been officially together long enough to make it to that point, getting together shortly after the start of the New Year. And it wasn’t as though she could really ask Valon; neither of them had really had the most shining of childhood memories.

              But still, this was a good start, she figured: walking down the road on a chill Paris night, stars sparkling like diamonds against the ink black canvas of the sky, festive lights adorning the trees which lined the street. And her hand entwined with that of a certain Australian.

              Really, after everything that’d happened, they both deserved a happy holiday.

              “So,” she ventured to break the silence, “what do you think? Christmas Eve in Paris – you’d better like it.” She let the tease bring a slight smile to her face.

              “I’s righ’ pretty ‘ere.” He glanced up at the lights, giving her the chance to watch as they reflected in those pools of bright cerulean. “Definitely different than the ones we ‘ad at Paradius.” That got her cocking her head, eyebrows furrowed, though she didn’t stay that way for long, interrupted by a laugh.

              “What’s so funny?”

              “Looks cute when you’re thinkin’ so ‘ard. That’s all.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

              “Yeah, well Christmas and Paradius aren’t mixing well in my head, but I’m glad you’re entertained.”

              “Wha’s wrong with Christmas at Paradius?”

              She rose an eyebrow challengingly. “Dartz was a psychopath. I’m sorry if Christmas doesn’t seem his style.”

              “’ey, you know ‘e seemed like a nice enough bloke at the time. Don’ sound like you didn’ think tha’, too. ‘Sides, I guess you ‘ad to be there. Prankin’ Alister and Gurimo was always real fun. Gurimo’d always get real pissed but Alister’d try ‘n’ get me back, least ‘til Raph…” he trailed off wistfully, with a sigh.

              “You miss them. Raphael and Alister.” It wasn’t even a question; there really was no need to ask.

              “Yeah, I mean, those two blokes were like my only family for a while there. Even if Alister was kinda a buzzkill most o’ the time. Still miss ‘em. I ‘aven’t even ‘eard from ‘em since Dartz got ‘is bum kicked by the Pharaoh. Jus’ kinda been wonderin’, is all.”

              “But,” she slowed their stroll to a stop at a corner, their bikes just across the next street, parked in front of an unassuming café, “you’re happy here, right? This is okay with you and…” She could feel fear pulling ever so slightly at her vocal chords.

              “What? Yeah, course it is, love. I wanna be ‘ere with you. Promise.”

              She let out a breath. “Good. Because I just – I really want you here with me right now. I don’t wanna be spending Christmas alone again. That’s just how it’s been, and I really, really – “

              “’Ey, I’m ‘ere, right? Don’t worry, love, this is everythin’ I want.” With a small smile, he leaned down, catching her lips with his, smiling into the gesture, despite the cold touch. And she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingering the soft, shorter strands of hair at the back of his neck, smiling back. Really, they would’ve stayed there forever, if not for the frigid rushes of wind gusting down the streets, sending shivers across their arms, forcing them to step apart. “Y’know, s’probably best we started headin’ back.”

              “Yeah, gotta make sure you’re well rested, right? Tomorrow’s the big day, after all.”

              And without another word, the two of them raced across the last street, bounding onto their bikes and speeding off in the direction of the safe-house (or, rather, just house now, although the name was hard to shake, she had to admit). But even with the rush of adrenaline and the joy of the holidays, there still was something nagging at the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it down. There was something she had to do.

              So later that night, after both she and Valon had crawled into their bed – his arm wrapped protectively around her – and his breaths evened out into the peace of sleep, Taylor forced herself from that cocoon of warmth (really, it’d been basically impossible not to just fall asleep from the combination of comfort and the late hour). Actually getting off the bed was even harder, not so much for the fear of waking Valon – he was a deep sleeper, rather unsurprisingly – but for the knowledge that it was technically Christmas morning, and she could just be laying in bed with her certain handsome Australian.

              Carefully extricated from his embrace, she tiptoed to her desk, keeping an eye on Valon all the while and watching as he unconsciously searched her side of the bed with a lazy arm. Flipping the laptop open and clicking it on, she scrolled through emails until…there! An acquaintance she’d made through Corey, but fallen out of contact since his death. At least until more recently, when she’d been trying to rebuild everything after all the crap that’d gone down. More important though, it was someone who might be willing to help her in this case, so long as the request was phrased right.

              A couple minutes later, and she was slipping the screen down and clambering back to bed. Subconsciously aware of her return, Valon threw his arm back around her, pulling her close to his chest as she snuggled in tightly, gently kissing the back of his hand which had somehow ended up by her chin.

              And just like that she dozed off, one last thought on her mind: that this would definitely be a Christmas to remember.

 

              By late afternoon, this Christmas day had already been her best ever by far. Best, and about to get better. She’d been careful not to wake Valon in the morning, letting him sleep in, and giving her the chance to make some calls in response to the email she’d received an hour or so earlier. Mission accomplished, she climbed back into bed, the movement enough this time to wake him. And the rest of the morning was spent in such a way: dozing, talking, and just generally enjoying each other’s presence. Majority of the daylight hours to follow were spent out and about in the city, marveling at the way everything looked covered in snow, or – more often – lobbing fistfuls of the white powder at each other, running down the streets yelling and laughing like kids again. Even by the time they were home, she could still feel the flakes melting in her hair from their last game (in the street in front of that very building, admittedly).

              Reaching the door, Valon fiddled with the key, more than ready to exchange gifts, not realizing as Taylor toed at the corner of the doormat. Nothing there. Perfect.

              And was Valon in for a surprise.

              “There we are,” he announced, throwing open the door, “’ome sweet…” All at once, he stopped, and she couldn’t help but grin. This was it. “Raph? Alister?” Valon hurried inside even faster, running toward the couch where the two men sat, both clearly tired from the long flight, but at the same time, content. “What’re you doin’ ‘ere? I di’n’t know you guys knew where we were.”

              “We didn’t,” came Raphael’s gruff reply, “Not until today, at least.”

              “What? But ‘ow?”

              “Maybe you should ask your girlfriend.” Alister. Definitely Alister. “She’s the one who set this up.”

              “The girlfriend’s got a name, by the way,” Taylor interjected, faux annoyance coloring her tone as she sidestepped Valon. “And you worked with her, too, if I recall.” Alister merely shrugged a response. Good to know some things never changed.

              But Valon was still just as gobsmacked. “Taylor? You -? How’d you-?”

              “I, um,” she scratched at the back of her head. “Corey, he was majoring in something IT related. Got to know one of his professors really well, and so did I. I asked him a favor last night so I could call these two for you. So, you know, Merry Christmas?” she finished, lamely, in her opinion.

              Almost immediately, a weight crashed into her chest, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her and fluffy hair tickling at her cheeks. Recovering from the initial shock, she returned the gesture, but only for a moment before he pulled just far enough away to press a kiss to her lips, sentiment she mirrored without a moment’s hesitation.

              “Hey, Raphael, did you know public displays of affection make people uncomfortable?”

              “Yes, they do,” Raphael quipped back, though the joking smirk was audible, the two lovers drawing apart to fire back responses of “oi, shut it, Alister” and “oh, grow up, you two.”

              And at that, they plopped down on the couch – snug for four, but it would suffice – to settle in for some good long catching up.

 

              The whole catching up thing turned out to be quite the nice experience. Turned out Raphael hadn’t even been all that far away the entire time, staying in France to visit some relatives and clear up some things left unsaid because of the Orichalcos and that entire fiasco. Granted, he was further to the north, but it was still quite the coincidence, and one that had Valon up to his normal levels of excitement, all the shock of earlier entirely vanishing into the air. And Alister refused to tell exactly where he’d gone off to, but whatever the place, it seemed to have done quite a good number on him. True, Taylor hadn’t known him all too while back a Parodies, but the cold and aloof reservation had melted away in just the slightest. Though that wasn’t to say he and Valon were getting along perfectly well. No, there were still the same number of arguments as there had been back then, over equally trivial things, Valon trying to drag one of the two bystanders in on his side all the while. Of course, that wasn’t to say he actually succeeded in doing so, but the whole group (well, mainly Raphael and Taylor) did find a good number of laughs in playfully mediating the situation.

              Unfortunately, the hours wore mercilessly on, and the wear had begun to show itself upon all of their faces. Except, perhaps, for Valon who seemed to run on the excitement alone, though his boundless energy wasn’t exactly contagious. Stifling a yawn, Taylor rose and made for the kitchen with the promise of returning with hot drinks for all. But she’d hardly set foot on that linoleum tile to reach for the coffee grounds when she world feel the eyes on her back.

              “You know, you don’t have to follow me, Alister.” She spoke without turning, carrying on with her work. “I’m perfectly capable of making coffee on my own.”

              “I’m pretty sure if I were Valon, I’d be pretty offended by you thinking it was me.”

              “Good thing you’re not, then. Besides, you can hear Valon coming from a mile away. Not exactly the most stealthy person I know.” At which point she turned, leaning against the tile as the machine ran in its not-so-quiet way. “Although I do want to know what you’re doing here. Couldn’t take anymore of Valon?”

              “For as true as that is, I was actually just making sure you didn’t give him coffee.”

              “Funny. I figured that one out a long time ago. Not making that mistake again anytime soon, trust me.” A moment of awkward silence. “You know, he’s really glad you guys are here. It’s really clear he’s missed you both a lot and – “

              “Look, if you’re gonna lament to me your doubts about if Valon wants to actually be here, just don’t even start.”

              “Wait, what…?” She hadn’t been meaning to start that conversation, honest! Although, then again, there weren’t a lot of places that start would have been able to lead.

              “You didn’t see him all of those times. He wouldn’t shut up about Little Miss Loudmouth, and then you came; I was prepared to hate you, too, for how much he talked about you.”

              She smirked. “Well, I’m glad to know you don’t fully hate me.”

              He shrugged casually. “No one else seemed quite so keen on sharing my complaints about Mai. It was a strategic decision to keep you around.”

              “Thanks,” she deadpanned, thinking back to those couple times when the two of them might rant freely without Raphael’s honor nor Valon’s defensiveness about the blonde woman impeding them, some unconventional bonding moments if there ever were ones. “Always love your brand of sentiment, Alister.”

              She turned back around again – frantically at recalling her original reason for coming to that room – reaching for the mugs from the cabinet above her head and pouring the coffee into them, before turning back, handing two to the man still before her. “For you and Raphael. I’ll be out in a sec with Valon’s.”

              The redhead rose an eyebrow. “Hot chocolate, I hope? For everyone’s sake?”

              She held up a paper packet. “What else? It’s not like I’ve learned nothing here.”

              Without another word, Alister had disappeared, and Taylor was soon following a few minutes later, though the last thing she’d expected to return to was a fully darkened living room.

              “Valon?” she called out, blindly. And calmest immediately, lights flickered to life, but not the normal kinds, no. Christmas lights. Colorful little bulbs strung up across the walls and between the lamps and basically everywhere, bathing the space in a soft, pale glow. It was far from professional; the colors were mismatched – some strands blue, some white, some multicolored – but that third of detail hardly mattered.

              Setting the mugs down, forgotten, she spied Valon nearing her from the opposite side of the room, grin near splitting his face, cheeks warmed beautifully with the ephemeral glow. “Merry Christmas, love.”

              “My god, Valon. This… it’s beautiful. Did you plan this? You had to have.”

              “Course I did. I was gonna do it myself whenever you ended up leavin’ the room. But then you ‘ad the fellas ‘ere, ‘n’ the ‘elp was real nice.”

              “The help?”

              “Well, yeah. Raph got some o’ the lights up, and Alister agree to keep ya occupied for a bit.”

              “Did he?” She spied the other conspirators back behind Valon, semi-shrouded in the darkness, and rose an eyebrow. “And here I was, thinking we were just having a normal conversation.”

              Alister merely shrugged, nonchalant and without further response. Typical.

              “What, Alister makin’ casual conversation? ‘s more likely you’d win the lottery, mate.”

              “Hilarious, Valon,” came the sardonic reply. “Why don’t you put that to the test?”

              Raphael merely rolled his eyes, and she offered an interjection. “Hey, I don’t mind you playing the odds a bit, but it’s using your own money, not mine. And not today. No gallivanting off on Christmas night.”

              “Tha’s fine with me,” Valon turned back to her, entwining their hands in the middle of the already small space between them, then glancing back over his shoulder to watch his friends join them. “It’s Christmas, ‘n’ I got my best friends an’ my best girl. Couldn’ be happier.”

             

             


End file.
